Nihon no himitsu
by Nowmyworldisperfect
Summary: Japan has a secret that no one but Hungary knows, Japan is a girl! And she's terrified that other countries will find out and hate her for lying to them. I suck at summaries.T.T
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew what Japan was like. Very shy about his body or any nudity or affection around him. Often isolated and an anime otaku. They knew he didn't like to lie. But he had a secret that no one knew of him. One that he wanted to keep as permanent as he could.

Japan was, in fact, a girl.

xXxXx

"Hello, Hungary-san." Japan greeted Hungary(in her deeper, male voice), who ran up and hugged her. Hungary knew about Japan being a girl after slipping into Japan's home to borrow some yaoi manga, under the impression that Japan wasn't home. Japan had caught her, while dressed in only a tank top, without her bandages to keep her chest flat(not that she had much breasts to begin with), and a pair of shorts.

At first, Hungary assumed that she was a guest of Japan's, until she noticed that she and her male appearance had the same face. None the less, Japan had to come clean about her gender to the frying pan wielding since then, Hungary had been closer to Japan than anyone had ever really seen her, only with Austria. During World Meetings, the two sat together and discussed different matters in hushed tones so no one else could hear, making a few other nations curious as to why they were suddenly so close. Prussia even had approached Japan, wanting to know why he was such good friends with Hungary. Japan just told him the two countries had been trading off yaoi manga, which made Prussia leave to bug someone else, most likely Germany.

Japan pushed Hungary off "Please stop touching me."

Italy waved at Japan from across the room and pointed to the seat next to him, obviously wanting Japan to sit by him and Germany, who was in the middle of signing important documents. Japan just waved back and proceeded to sit next to Hungary and chat with her. Italy visibly deflated "Germany, I don't think Nihon wants to be our friend anymore!" Germany didn't exactly hear what Italy had said, but it distracted him from his work "Vhat, Italy?" He turned and saw Italy was upset "Vhat's wrong?" Italy looked at him with tears "I think Japan likes miss Hungary better than us! He doesn't want to be our friend anymore!" Germany sighed and looked over to Japan and Hungary.

"I'll have a talk vith him after the meeting." Italy wiped a tear "Alright, Germany…"

xXxXx

"Hey, Japan, can I speak vith you for a second?"

Japan turned around to see her ally and close friend coming towards her "Sure, Germany-san. What do you need?"

Germany stopped in front of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty conference room, making Japan wonder if she had done something wrong. Germany let go of her arm as he shut the door, giving them privacy "Listen, Italy thinks that you don't vant to be our friend anymore. If that's true, can you give me a reason vhy?"

Japan was now confused "What makes you think I don't want to be your friend?"

"Vell, you've been spending alot of time with Miss Hungary and not with us, also, today Italy saved you a seat and you ignored it." Japan, honestly, felt bad. She had been with Hungary a lot, she didn't even think how her friends and allies would react to it.

"Gomenesai, Germany-san. I've just been having problems and Hungary-san is the only one I could ask for advice."

Germany raised and eyebrow _"Vhat kind of advice does he need?"_

As if knowing what the blonde nation was thinking, Japan responded "Romantic advice, Germany."

Germany's jaw dropped, but he soon chuckled "I never pegged you as the romantic type, mein friend." Japan laughed back "I thought so too, Germany-san, but things change." She smiled lying right through her teeth, a lump forming in her throat. She hated lying to him, to Italy, Greece, Turkey, or pretty much anyone. They were her friends, and it made her upset to lie to them about anything...well, she could handle lying to Russia.

Germany rubbed the back of his head and headed towards the door "I'm guessing you vant me to keep your romantic interest a secret, ja?" Japan nodded, the lump in her throat keeping her from speaking. Germany smiled "Alright, but tell me how it goes with that girl of yours." He left, leaving Japan alone in the conference room. She let out a sigh and sunk into one of the chairs, the bandages on her chest shifting a bit.

_It's much better in here than in the actual meeting._ Every time something was brought up, a country or two started an arguement over the most stupid things that Japan couldn't even comprehend

Resting her head on the table, she felt the bandages slide a bit more, causing her to panic. _My breasts with show!_ She jumped up and wrapped her coat more around her, not daring to leave the room, and even if she did get out with no one seeing her, she still had to go to a bathroom to fix her bandages, and she could easily get caught leaving and be questioned on it. If she changed now, someone could easily walk in and catch her. Using one hand to hold her coat closed, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted to Hungary's phone.

_Hungary-San, I need help! My bandages are loose! I can't leave an empty conference room unless I fix them. Please get here!_

It had barely been a minute since she pressed send that she heard running footsteps in the hall and the door burst open to reveal the frying pan swinger herself. Shutting the door, she hurried to Japan "Oh dear, how did they come loose?" Japan removed her coat, blushing brighter than Romano's tomatoes, and unbuttoned her shirt "I was talking to Germany-san and when I sat down, the bandages slid." Hungary stepped behind Japan while the asian nation fixed the bandages in the front, leaving Hungary to tighten them in the back.

After Hungary finished, Japan buttoned her shirt up again and put her coat back on " Arigato Hungary-san." Hungary smiled "No problem, Japan, anyway, what did Germany speak to you about?" Japan sighed "He and Italy think I don't want to be their friend anymore because of all the time I spend with you. I told him you were giving me romantic advice." Hungary grinned wider at that one "So, if he asks, should I tell him you have the hots for someone and don't know what to do?"

"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG T^T I will try to update more.**

**I will probably never get out of the Hetalia fandom, so this story probably won't be one that I'll give up on or forget about, which happens waaaaay too often to me -.-**

**Anyways, I'm now on Chapter 2~! I watched the Nyotalia episode of Hetalia: Beautiful World, and Nyo!Japan was **_**soooooooooo**_** cute~! I instantly loved her and I thought '**_**Hmmm, what if Japan was really a girl but kept it hidden?**_**' And considering the otaku side of Japan, I wouldn't put it beneath Japan. And thus! This story was made!**

**I hope you enjoy it~!**

xXxXx

Japan sighed and closed the door to her hotel room, locking it behind her so she could relax. Taking off her jacket, she hung it on the back of the door and laid down on the bed, now realizing exactly how tired she was. Sitting up, she pulled off her T-shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, folded them, placed them on her suitcase, then let her hair down and curled under the blankets. With the door locked, no other countries could get in and see her like this. It would be humiliating to be caught by another country, let alone a _male_ country, in only her chest bandages and her boxers(she refused to wear actual panties unless she was wearing a skirt). Reaching over, she turned the light off, and felt sleep pull at her. Keeping her secret could be tough at times, but it was still easy to fake her gender. Practise had allowed her to keep her voice a octave or two lower than her real female voice, her hair was put up, and, of course, her chest was held flat by bandages. She shuddered at the memory of puberty and gaining breasts in the first place. It was bad, considering that she had pretty much no one to turn to because she wanted her gender a secret, so she had to learn from books pretty much. She got the hang of it easily though.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a pounding on her door "Yo! Japan, come on! We're gonna get some drinks!"

"Stop banging on his door!" She heard England scold the loud nation. _Go away! _Japan screamed in her head. Knowing they wouldn't leave unless she did something, she spoke, her voice still low "I'm not feeling well, go on without me."

After hearing no response for a while, she was about to speak again, until Britain spoke "Do you need help, Japan?" "N-No! I'll be fine after some rest." Japan pulled the blankets over her head after hearing America's muffled whine "Dude, that sucks!" "Just leave him alone, America, you're not exactly being helpful. Japan, can we bring you anything?" "No, but thank you for offering." She heard footsteps(and America's whining) lead away from the room, making her relax again, and eventually fall asleep.

xXxXx

Japan woke up to a tapping on her door. Groaning, she got up and looked at the clock, 6:00 pm. She had gotten back to her room at 3, so she had been asleep for three hours. Sitting up, hearing her back pop, she got out of bed and trudged to the door, and peeked through the peephole.

Hungary was on the other side of the door.

"Open up, Japan! I got something for you to wear!"

_"This can't be good..." _Opening the door, she pulled Hungary in, then shut and locked the door again.

Hungary gasped when she saw Japan "Oops, did I wake you up?" "Hai, but it's fine," She stretched, now speaking in her female voice"I needed to get up anyway." Hungary sat on Japan's bed, her suit for the meeting now replaced with one of her typical maid dresses. Looking at her now, Japan wondered if Prussia really _did _used to think Hungary was a boy.

Japan grabbed her button-up shirt and put it on, buttoning it up "What do you have for me to wear?" Hungary smiled brightly, but deviously at the same time, making Japan get a horrible feeling in her gut, then pulled something out of the bag she had been carrying.

Japan's jaw dropped when she saw what she was holding. A navy blue and white school girl top and skirt. Hungary thrust it into her arms "Isn't it adorable~?! I thought you would look cute in it~!" Japan looked at the clothing and sighed.

"Hungary-san, arigatou for the thought, b-but I can't wear that, the other's would figure me out." Hungary puffed out her cheeks and huffed in irritation "Aww, but will you at least keep it? It would look so cute on you!"

"M-Maybe," She folded the outfit and put it neatly in her suitcase ",arigatou."

"You're welcome." Hungary got up "Well, I'll leave you to relax. Have a nice evening, Japan~" Hungary opened the door and left, leaving Japan to shut and lock it again.

Biting her lip, she looked to her suitcase, and, even though she told Hungary that she couldn't wear it, she _really really _wanted to try it on. After staring at the suitcase containing the clothing for a few minutes, she shook her head.

_I'll try it on when I go home tomorrow!_ She decided _Speaking of which, I should pack._

Hurrying around her room(not like it was a mess anyway) she packed her stuff and left out an outfit for tomorrow, along with some fresh bandages.

Considering she never brought too much from home, it was easy to repack anything put out.

Picking up the pants and shoes she wore earlier, she went into he bathroom, tightened her bandages, but cringed when she felt it get a little tighter than usual. Pulling up her pants and tying her shoes, then fixing her hair to make it short, then cleared her throat and spoke a few lines until she got the voice down. It make her throat itch to talk like this at times, a factor of why she had a habbit of keepin quiet until feeling the need to speak up, like when Greece and Turkey fought over who she liked more, something that made her _very _uncomfortable.

Walking out, she left the room and went into the hallway, now hungry.

As she walked down the halls, she felt herself getting more and more lightheaded and dizzy, the pressure increaing on her chest, her breathing becoming ragged and quick, getting to the point where she had to press her hand to the wall to keep from falling.

"Ve~! Japan~!"

_Oh..no..._ She felt something heavy collide with her back and wrap it's arms around her in a bear hug.

"America told me you were sick! Are you okay?" Italy spoke, worry in his voice.

_I can barely push him away. I...tied the bandages too...tight.._

"I'm fine Italy...just...please...get off..."

The room got dark and the floor rushed to meet her as she heard Italy shriek, his arms flailing to catch her just seconds after letting her go.

_"GEEEEERRRRRMMMMMAAAAAANNNNNYYYYYY!"_

xXxXx

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

**And if you have any ideas about what should happen next, send me a message.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'know, with how poorly this fanfic is written, I never thought people would like it so much. ^^'**

**Thank you.^^ Also, if you read any Nyotalia fanfiction, while doing that, listen to the song 'Girls' by Marina and the Diamonds, it works out well.**

**Please forgive me that I took so long! I hate to say it...but I'm losing my inspiration for this fic. -.-**

**Now, ONTO CHAPTER 3.**

xXxXx

"Germany! Germany! Japan's unconsious! He fainted."

Hungary looked up from her book in alarm, Italy's(rather loud) voice probably heard by people on the top floor of the hotel as well.

Throwing the book aside, she ran out of her room and followed Italy's cries of distress to where he was trying to wake the japanese girl from their position on the floor. Rushing to Japan's side, she began to question Italy.

"What happened?!"

"Ve! I-I-I just g-g-g-gave him a h-h-hug and h-he f-fell d-down!" Italy choked out.

Hungary slid her arms under Japan's legs and back, and picked her up "Italy, I'll take care of Japan."

"W-what's wrong with him?!"

Hungary quickly made up an excuse "H-he told me earlier her was feeling sick. So...I think it would be best if I took him back to his room."

Without waiting for Italy to respond, she began to walk back to Japan's room, leaving Italy to run off to the cafeteria.

xXxXx

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Japan covered her head while Hungary used the apron of her dress to clean her frying pan.

"Miss Hungary, it's not necessary to hit me..." Japan rubbed her head.

Hungary had foud out Japan's bandages were too tight once Hungary took her back to the former's room. And once she loosened them and woke her up, she had kindly introduced Japan's head to her frying pan.

"If you felt light-headed, you shouldn't have left your room! Or just gone back and loosened the bandages!"

"G-gomen!"

"You're just lucky that _I _heard Italy and not someone else!"

Japan ducked behind the dresser in the room so Hungay couldn't reach her if she thought Japan needed to be hit again.

Hungary sighed "Don't you think you should just tell everyone your a girl? You wouldn't have to deal with things like this anymore." Hungary smiled "Also, you're very cute when you dress like a girl, and you could go to the sleepovers the girl nations hold, and I could dress you in girl clothes~!"

Japan opened her suitcase, pulled open a drawr from the dresser, and began to pack.

"Hungary-san, I am not a dress up doll."

Hungary pouted ", and besides, the other countries might not take too kindly to my lying for so many years like you have. In fact, we've become rather close because of my secret."

The brown haired woman got up and wrapped her arms around Japan "Who could be mad at you~?"

Japan went silent.

"Japan?"

Hungary then found herself pushed away from Japan "You invade my personal space!"

xXxXxXx

**I'm sorry this is so short but I'm not sure what to put next. But I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Before you all attack me, I know, I haven't updated in, like, forever! But I'm here to tell you that is going to change.^^**

**I'm working on the newest chapter now, and I am even fixing up the previous chapters.**

**So, I'm sorry I've made you wait, but it won't be much longer now. **** And thank you all for liking this story, that I didn't think was that good. **

**Until next time~!**


End file.
